With the continuous development of science and technology, the electronics technology also develops quickly. An electronic device has greatly improved performances and appearance and becomes an essential part of study and life. A user may do more and more work with the electronic device, for example, the user may watch a video, listen to music or play a game through an electronic device connected to the network.
Presently, when using an electronic device, the user generally needs to send a corresponding control command to the electronic device, such as direct operation or usage of a remote control, in order to control the electronic device to perform a corresponding instruction. For example, when using a domestic robot, the user may direct the domestic robot through a manual setting or wireless remote control, and the domestic robot performs corresponding operations after receiving control information, such as automatically cleaning, collecting dust or memorizing a path. Most of the electronic devices perform an operation in response to only a unique instruction.